User talk:Happypal
Hi, welcome to Demiwiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Happypal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Plantgirl (Talk) 20:48, 22 March 2009 RE: Main page / logo Thanks for the compliment on the new main page design. I just transferred it to the real main page, so check out the finished version. About the logo, I already made and uploaded a new one. It's similar to the one you uploaded, except it's bigger (to fill the logo area) plus it has the word "WIKI" on it. Are you not seeing it? Also, I'm gonna make a custom skin too, then the visual redesign of the wiki will be complete. =) JoePlay (talk) 18:03, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for suggestions for the main page. I updated it. Go ahead and fill in the links for Citadel Upgrades once the pages are created. :Also, don't worry about the custom skin. That's one of my specialties. =) How do you like the new colors? I tried to make them fit with the colors of the logo, which is what I usually do. JoePlay (talk) 22:17, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Wikitable color I just changed the color. How does it look? Let me know if you think the background color is too dark. I tried to go with a light gold but not so light that you couldn't tell that it was supposed to match the new skin. JoePlay (talk) 16:55, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :How about now? JoePlay (talk) 17:16, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome aboard Request approved, welcome aboard! I would have a long speech but I lost^Wchanged it into a short welcoming instead! So enjoy :-) --Plantgirl 21:36, 20 April 2009 (UTC) in re this Am I to take your lack of response as a yes, a no, a maybe so?... I try to avoid doing things without at least something that resembles consensus, and if all the work would just be deleted later I don't want to bother. But if we're going to keep it, I would like to start very soon- people are already making skill pages with the info, and I don't want to have to erase their work either. --Shadowcrest 19:07, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ---- So, should we go ahead with the template? --Shadowcrest 21:37, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Too much stuff on individual pages? I can't help but think that listings of information on pages like Formulas and List of breastplates just inhibited expansion of individual topics in the page. Items could each have their own page where information about the item and usage could be expanded on. The formulas page could really have a lot more information put into it, but putting it all on one page would seem too cramped and would have a lot of different, almost unrelated info on the same page. What do we think about creating individual pages for individual items, formulas, etc.? Samuel Adams 03:10, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :High Adam. Welcome to the wiki. :List of breastplates is a long article because it is a list. If you feel like it, you can create an article Breastplate that can talk about breastplates in general. You can also do individual articles to add more in-depth information about a specific item. See what I did here List of breastplates#Scalemail and here Scalemail. :My personal opinion is that although List of breastplates is a long article, it is for the best. While I believe a lot of people will see that page, very few people will actually take the time to read (or even write) an article on the item Scalemail. What can be said about it that is so important it doesn't fit on List of breastplates? Will creating a page for "scalemale" really profit the reader? I agree there might be a few items that might make for a nice read, like the most powerful of artifacts, the favor items and/or idols. :The bottom line though is that this is a wiki. You are entitled to do what you think is best. I am not the law. I told you what I think, now do what you think is best. :As for Formulas, I have the same thought: I don't think it would help to have several pages, just one big one should be better. However, a bit of re-write and formating would definitly help: I find the article really interesting and useful, but ugly as sin. :Have fun editing. Happypal 14:53, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Your page on armor is good. Place a link in the Formulas page to give it more exposure. Happypal 14:58, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for your insight on this. Now, I do agree that separate pages for individual armors would be unnecessary. Extra information such as what armor to wear on which Demigod and when would be better placed on a Demigod strategy/build page. I do know that this is a wiki, but creating separate pages for things already listed together would be a big change and, in my opinion, would warrant the approval of more than just myself. The formula page still really bothers me for the reasons you said and because so much more could be expanded on the information listed. I'll find the time to work on that. Thanks for your input and thanks for the comment about my Armor page! Samuel Adams 02:55, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I read your message quickly, and it seemed you were asking for permission. However, you are right, it is always better to get a second opinion. Happypal 17:59, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Random comment: in response to "You are entitled to do what you think is best. I am not the law. I told you what I think, now do what you think is best", I would like to clarify that consensus is a much better method of judging what is regarded to be the best rather than a single person's opinion except in specific cases. :::::Not-so-random response: If we are going to include strategy pages for such things, then I think it wouldn't be a problem to have an individual page for the types of items, even if they're just armors. If we aren't, I still see no harm in creating pages for each of them, even if they're only redirects. --Shadowcrest 19:39, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Attention: all active editors Now that the game has been out a while, posting Demigod builds would be a great addition to the wiki. Therefore I created a template to make the process easier. I also wrote up a how-to article for adding builds. Check it out here. You can also find a link to that page on the sidebar menu. Please leave any feedback or suggestions on the template's discussion page. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. JoePlay (talk) 20:13, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :I started a forum topic where everyone can discuss the issue in the same place. JoePlay (talk) 23:11, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Additonal admins Hi Happypal. With Plantgirl being inactive lately (last edited on April 23) and with activity picking up a lot now, I think it would be a good idea to add another admin or two. We currently have two very active editors who have good wiki knowledge and are making some great contribtions to the wiki, User:Aroddo and User:JonTheMon. I wanted to run this by you first and see how you feel about having some skilled editors to help out with admin duties as the wiki continues to grow. If you have no objections to either of them, I'll offer them both admin status. JoePlay (talk) 23:47, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Why not, although honestly, I'm not sure there is any need for it. There's only 4 of us editing anyways, so 4 admins for 4 editors is overkill. The only reason I asked for adminship was for the need to delete and move files around freely, as I tend to be a bit sloppy. If User:Aroddo and User:JonTheMon feel they need to be admins to be more productive, then sure! If they don't request it though, I don't think it is really needed. Maybe in a near future though, once we have more editors. That's my two cents. :But as I just said, I'm mostly an admin for the editing privileges. I'm no bureaucrat, and I don't want to be one. I think someone like you is a much better fit to choose if they become admin or not. :As for your question, from their contributions, I think they both have what is needed to be admins. Happypal 07:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::I weren't really inactive, I just forgot to login :P --Plantgirl 09:30, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::Another random comment: Having too many admins, especially on a wiki at an early stage such as this one, can be a very bad thing. I know Jon is capable at least, but still unless an actual need arises I think waiting would be better. --Shadowcrest 19:39, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Comment plzkthx User_talk:Aroddo#Skill_organization.2Ftemplate --JonTheMon 14:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Check this out: dpl in action Forum:Dynamically creating custom reports from templates Special lists Hey, what do you think about having lists of items that increase mana or movement speed or health or give an aura, etc.? --JonTheMon 16:24, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :I think it is a must. Let's not rush into it though, don't even have all the item pages up yet. could you take a look at Forum:Item Pages? Happypal 19:38, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Forming RFA I'd like your help in forming Requests_for_adminship. And I feel that it's kinda important that you too get a chance to influence it :-) --Plantgirl 00:06, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Items lists Why do you prefer to have all the items on one page and have the individual items be redirects? --JonTheMon 22:23, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not 100% decided, but this is the way I see it: : 1 - 99% of the items don't warrant their own page. They are really nothing more than stats. : 2 - Look at these two pages: Breastplates & Boots, and edit them. Which is the most convenient for editors? I firmly believe it is much more important to give editors an easy way of editing pages, without having to worry about about how things are maintained. With the "Everything on one page; Redirects with categories" method, it is very easy for editors to edit stuff, without breaking everything. It is a little more work for the admins/powereditors, but I think it is important to not put off new editors. :If some random person comes along, and thinks "Hey, they didn't mention this", and he presses edit, and sees some weird transclusion, he's just going to think "wtf?... screw this". That's a lost edit, lost content, and a potential editor lost. :Another thing which I think is important to add is that even if all the items are on a single page, it doesn't keep them from existing from a category point of view. Look at these three pages: Category:Boots, Category:Breastplates & Category:Health items. As you can see, both boots and breastplates appear. However, boots don't have their own pages though. :These are my point of views. I find there are more advantages to keeping things simple, and it works, so why do more complicated? If you see a problem to this, please tell me. I really want to find the best possible solution. ::That's sufficient reasoning. However, I'll add that I don't like categorizing redirects, since they really aren't pages per-se. But with the Health items category, I can see how that might be useful.... I suppose it's all a matter of how much you want to utilize the categories and how much you want to keep editing simple. I think in lieu of the categories (Health items) it might be good to make a new page for them. I dunno. just kinda rambling right now. --JonTheMon 17:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, I've done some more tweaking, and I now believe I page per item is the best solution. What I did change though is that now, whenever you click on the section edit, it brings you directly to the right page. Try clicking on Scalemail's edit on the Breastplates page, and you will be brought to the Scalemail page. Happypal 08:40, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::That seems like a good compromise. You may want to put a hidden note on the Breastplates page about how to edit the descriptions (click on the edit link instead of clicking edit at the top of the page). --JonTheMon 16:48, December 14, 2009 (UTC) How to edit templates? Basically, on the http://demigod.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_items page, if you go down to artifacts you will see orb of veiled storms has a ? next to it's cast time, it's cast time is Zero, there isn't a cast time. Yet I can't edit it at all! I don't know how to change it so it reads zero or 0. Could you tell me how? (And possibly edit it as well) Thankyou -Eskanasi 00:39, January 15, 2010 (UTC)